Pretending
by ForeverLoner
Summary: To get a restraining order lifted, Sam made a lie about her and Danny being in love.... But is it really a lie? DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I don't expect you guys to like this very much because this was just a way to get rid of my stupid writer's block. This is probably gonna end up a few chapters or so... Anyway I hope you do like it! Go on and read the story already!**

0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0

(Sam's point of view)

"Come on Sam!" Tucker pleaded. Tucker and Danny were trying to persuade me to go with them to the arcade for a few hours. "No! I don't wanna go to the stupid arcade!" I said to them. "Please Sammy!!" Danny said to me and then stuck out his bottom lip.

"Fine! I'll go on two conditions. Don't ever call me Sammy again and never give me that look again Danny!" I told them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Danny and Tucker said in unison. "Oh and Sammy, I do not intend on not giving to that look" Danny said.

"Danny you better run!!" I yelled at him. I ended up chasing him into the park. I hid in a bush and waited for the perfect time to get him. Danny stopped running. He was looking around. 'Okay this is the perfect time to get him' I thought to myself.

'Okay on three: One... Two... Three!' I said to myself. Then I pounced on Danny. I made him fall on the ground. He landed on the ground with me on top of him (Not like that you pervs!). "Danny I told you to never call me Sammy!" I told him.

"What are you gonna do about it _Sammy _?" He asked me. "This!" I told him. Then I started to tickle him. "Sam hahaha st-stop-p-p hahaha it!" Danny told me. "No way Danny-kins!" I told him. "Sam! hahaha do-don't ca-call hahaha me hahaha th-that!"

"What are you gonna do about it _Danny-kins_?" I mimicked him. "This" He mimicked me and fazed through the ground and landed on top of me (Again, not like that you pervs!). Our faces were no more than a few inches away from each other.

(No One's point of view)

Danny and Sam didn't notice Tucker coming near them and they certainly didn't hear or see Tucker taking pictures on his PDA. Danny and Sam were just staring into each other eyes. "So, are we gonna go to the arcade or do you guys wanna make-out? Because if you wanna make-out, I might as well leave now." Tucker said.

Danny and Sam were both startled and jumped off each other and turned a very dark color of red. "TUCKER!!" They yelled in unison. "Guys, what if we just go watch movies at my house instead of going to the arcade?" Sam asked them. "Okay!" They replied.

It took only a few minutes to get to Sam's house from the park and what they saw was not pretty.

(Sam's point of view)

I opened the front door and my mom and dad arguing on the phone. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then I saw my mom slam the phone on the receiver. "Samantha dear, come here for a minute." My dad called me."Okay!" I told him.

I told Tucker and Danny to meet me in the theater and that my parents wanted to talk to me. I walked into the living room and saw them there. "What is it dad?" I asked him. "Samantha your mother and I are going to put a restraining order on Daniel and believe me this one will not be taken off!" He told me.

What! You can't do that!" I yelled at them. "Yes we can and we will. Those Fentons are very weird and we feel that Daniel is a very bad influence on you." My mom told me. "I don't care dad. I won't let you put a restraining order on Danny!" I told them.

"We are afraid you have no choice in the matter!" My mom told me. I was on the verge of tears. "Dad! Mom! No you can't do it because...uh" I was trying to think of what to say. "Samantha, because what?" My dad asked me.

I had no idea what made me say what I did.

"_Because danny and i are in love!!_"

0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0

**Okay everyone, if you want more of this story, I will need at least 5 reviews! I know it was kinda short but that's what you get when it 11pm at night and I haven't sleep in over 38 hours (I had a slumber party yesterday). Review nicely and you get Danny plushies.**


	2. AN

**Hey everyone! This is gonna have to be hold for a while due to the fact that school started up and my teachers are going crazy with homework. If anyone wants to finish this story so I don't have to worry about it that would be most appreciated. First person in the reviews to say they want to finish it gets it.**


	3. Time to Tell Danny

OMG I am so sorry I didn't put this up a long time ago

**OMG I am so sorry I didn't put this up a long time ago. I just got a new computer and I had to rewrite this chapter by freaking memory! By the way, Just in case you didn't know, I **_**don't**_** own DP. It's a real tearjerker, isn't it? (I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but the gang is about 17 or 18 years old) Okay, just go on reading now!**

**Last Time in Pretending:**

"_Because Danny and I are in love!"_

--

(Sam's POV)

_Shit. I did not just say that! Oh my god what am I gonna do now?_ "Samantha, your mother and I know you and Daniel are not in fact dating!" My father yelled at me. "Like you would anything about my life! You guys are never here! For all you know I could have wild parties while you're gone! I'm not saying that I am but still!" I yelled in frustration.

"And we are very sorry for that but we still are your parents and we feel that Daniel is a very bad influence on you!" My mother said to me. "That's bull. Danny is not a bad influence and I love him! And if you don't believe me then I'll show you!" I told my parents.

_Damn it, what am I gonna do now? I better go get Danny._ I went to the theater to go find Danny. I got there in no time. When I was there, I saw Tucker on the chair and Danny on the couch. "Danny, come over here. I need to ask you something!" I told him. Danny then got of the couch and walked toward me.

(No One's POV)

"Whacha want Sam?" He asked Sam with mock annoyance. Sam stuck her tongue at him. "Follow me." She told him. Then she grabbed him by his wrists and dragged him upstairs. "Danny I really don't know how to tell you this… I uh… kinda…." Sam was interrupted by Danny.

"Spit it out Sam! It's not like you told someone that we are dating when we clearly aren't." Danny told her. "Uh… I actually kinda did. I'm so sorry Danny! It's just that my parents wanted to put another restraining order on you and it was the first thing that popped into my head. Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad at me." Sam said in a rush.

Even though Sam said all those words super fast, Danny still heard most of them. "Sam, calm down. We'll figure this out!" Danny then hugged Sam. Sam relaxed into the hug. "I just don't know what to do. If we act like a couple, it's bound to get awkward but it'll maybe my parents of your back. But if we don't act like a couple my parents are gonna put that dumb ass restraining order on you and I'll never get to see you. What are we going to do?" Sam said to Danny.

"I guess we are going to have to act like a couple. Sam I'd rather have it be a little awkward between than not ever talking to you again. You are too important to me!" Danny told Sam. "Do you really mean that?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do" Danny replied. "Thanks Danny, you're the best!" Sam said. Then she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's get this show on the road." Sam whispered to Danny in his ear. Danny and Sam walked, hand in hand, into the room where Pamela and Jeremy Manson were sitting.

"I told you I was gonna prove that Danny is my boyfriend, so I'm gonna prove it!" She told her parents. Pamela's and Jeremy's attention was now fully on Sam. Sam looked into Danny as if to say sorry for what she was about to do. Sam's hands went to Danny's neck and Danny's hands went to Sam's slender waist. Sam pulled Danny into a kiss.

The kiss was intended to be fake but deep down, both Danny and Sam knew it was way more than that. Danny was licking Sam's front teeth when Sam instinctively opened her mouth. Danny's tongue was now in Sam's mouth.

"Ahem" Jeremy Manson cleared his throat to make Sam and Danny stop kissing. "Samantha I will discuss this… _situation_ with your mother. Alone." With that, Danny and Sam made their way into the theater.

"Do you think they are actually dating?" Pamela asked Jeremy when Danny and Sam were in the theater.

"Not a chance in hell"

--

**So, what do you think? Well I won't know if you don't review! If I get 3 reviews on this chapter then I promise to have the next chapter posted up by next week.**

_**xxothfanxx**_


	4. Confession or Not?

**I am officially the WORST updater ever!! I should have had this up like 2 weeks ago! This month has been so hectic. My birthday is coming up in like 6 days and I'm taking the Specialized High School Admissions Test on the after my birthday. Just to apologize to you guys I'm gonna put up the next chapter or story up later this day or tomorrow. Please forgive me if this sucks, I'm all out of ideas for this story so I'm making this up as I go.**

DanSamDanSamDanSam

"So, what do 'boyfriends' do for their 'girlfriends'?" Danny asked Sam. It was Saturday afternoon and Danny and Sam were laying on grass in the park. Tucker was sick so he had to stay home. "I don't know." Sam replied.

"What do couples do anyway?" Sam asked. "You know, we should like practice being you know, a couple?" "Okay so how do we practice?" Danny asked. "We could hold hands, hug, go on dates... _kiss_." Sam told Danny. Danny's eyes widened when she said the last word. He didn't realize they would have to kiss.

_'Now that I think about it, kissing Sam wouldn't be that bad. I mean she's really pretty and it's not like it'll mean anything.'_ Danny thought to himself. "Danny!" Sam snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. Danny quickly turned his full attention to Sam. "We should practice." said Danny.

"Practice what?" Sam asked. "_Kissing_." Danny replied. "You know, so we don't look like we never kiss" Danny added on. "Oh" was all that Sam could say. "So I guess we should start practicing then?" Sam asked as Danny leaned in a bit. "Mhmm" Danny replied as Sam leaned in a bit. And before Danny or Sam knew it, they were kissing.

Sam's right hand went to Danny's hair and Sam's left hand went to Danny's cheek. Danny's hands were on Sam's waist but were slowly moving lower. Danny licked Sam's front teeth as if to ask for permission. Sam happily let him in. Danny and Sam were now engaged in a battle for dominance.

Danny's hands were now on Sam's butt. Sam was shocked when she felt his hands there but quickly got used to it. Sam's hands moved to Danny's chest. _'Thank you ghost hunting!'_ thought Sam. Danny then flipped their position so he was on top of her and she was laying on the grass **(Get ya head out of the gutter!)**.

Danny started to attack Sam's neck by kissing it, sucking on it, biting it -whatever he could- to get reactions out of Sam. Sam was moaning since Danny started to attack her neck. After Danny finished giving Sam a hickey he was about to kiss her again when he was rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat. That someone happened to be Paulina. She also happened to be accompanied with the whole A-List group.

"Look what we have here!" exclaimed Paulina. Both Danny and Sam turned their heads to look at who was speaking. After a few minutes, Danny finally rolled of Sam with an embarrassed look on his face that matched Sam's. "Shouldn't you be like inside?" said the evil witch, Paulina.

"Why?" Sam asked with anger and curiosity in her voice. "Because you two should really be ashamed to be outside!" Dash answered. "Actually, we have as much of a right to be here as everyone including you!" Danny retorted. "Whatever" Dash said. "Let's go leave the lovebirds alone."

The A-List then left Sam and Danny alone. Purple eyes met blue ones. "I guess we got a little carried away." Danny asked while rubbing her neck. "Yeah." Sam quietly answered. Danny stood up and helped Sam up.

"Danny, I have to tell you something" Sam blurted out.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I... I uh... I"

**Okay that's the end of this chapter! I know it really short but like I said before I'm making this story up as I go and I'm fresh out of ideas! Please review!**

Danny: What did you want to say Sam?

Sam: Uh... You'll find in the next chapter!

Danny: When will the next chapter be up?

Sam: When xxothfanxx gets her lazy ass up and starts to type the next chapter!

xxothfanxx: Hey!


	5. Pool Confrontation

Samantha Manson was sitting on the ledge of her pool thinking to her self…

"_What is it?" Danny asked._

"_I... I uh... I"_

"_Come on, Sam, you know you can tell me anything."_

"_Not this…" Sam muttered._

"_And what is that supposed to mean?"_

"_You weren't supposed to here that, Danny."_

"_Well, I did, and since I can't unhear what you said, you better tell me what you mean." Danny replied._

"_It's nothing, Danny, really," said Sam._

"_You know, I'm starting to think that you're hiding things from me, Sam, and I don't like it!" Danny yelled._

"_I'm not hiding anything!"_

"_Then why won't you tell me what you meant before?"_

"_Do you know how hard it is to try to tell your best friend how you feel about them? To tell them that you truly love them. No, not fake love, real love. Do you know how many hints I've been dropping these past years!? I love you, Danny!"_

_Sam, now realizing what she had said, ran to her house. Behind her, Danny came running._

"_Yes,"_

"_What do you mean by "yes", Danny?"_

"_Yes, I __**do**__ know how hard it is to try to tell your best how you feel about them because I've been trying to do that for years. I love you, too, Sam."_

"_Really?"_

"_Who wouldn't love you, Sam?"_

"_A lot of people. Why do you like me?"_

"_Well, I __**love**__ because you're beautiful, smart, interesting, and __**everything**__ I could want in a girl-woman."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of what?"_

"_Of what you feel about me."_

"_Of course! I've been in love with you since middle school! Do you think I would change my mind now?"_

"_This just seems to be too good to be true…"_

Sam woke up to the sound of her alarm. The dream she just had seemed so real. She really wished that could've happened instead of what actually did…

"_What is it?" Danny asked._

"_I... I uh... I"_

_Sam was so panicked she just stood up and ran to her house, leaving a very confused Danny._

Sam was too lost in her thoughts to notice someone walk up behind her and put their hands over her eyes. Sam started to panic.

"Who is this?"

"Guess."

Sam started to calm down. She recognized that voice. It was _him_.

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

Danny, finally removing his hands from Sam's eyes, said, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday…"

"What are you talking about, Danny? Nothing happened yesterday, nothing at all!"

Before Danny could say anything, Sam lowered herself into her pool and swam quickly to the other side.

"Is that how you want to be? Fine," Danny answered before he took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his undergarment. Danny jumped into the pool and swam to Sam.

Once Danny reached an arm's length to Sam, Sam starting backing up. Danny started to following her. After a few more steps, Sam's back hit to the side of the pool, and she realized she could get away. Danny smirked at the situation.

Danny put an arm on each of Sam's sides, locking her in. Danny pressed his body against Sam's so she would really have to way to escape. Danny moved his hands to Sam's waist and rested his forehead against hers.

They stood just like that, staring into each other's eyes, for several more minutes. Danny and Sam both started to move in, not noticing what they were doing. When they were merely an inch apart, Danny, trying to hurry up the whole process, closed the small gap between them.

Sam reacted to the kiss as soon as it began. Her hands quickly moved to his hair. His hands moved from her waist, then to her face, and finally came to a stop at her chest. Danny started massaging her breast through the fabric.

Sam moaned into the kiss. A few seconds later, they separated to breathe, and within second they were kissing once again. Danny hands were back to Sam's chest but this time, hand went under the fabric. Danny rubbed his fingers against her nipple and Sam started to moan, again.

Sam moved her hands to his bottom and pinched it. Sam soon felt something hard against her thigh. She moved her hands to Danny's naked chest, and raked her nails against it. Sam's hand started to move toward Danny's boxer and came to a stop just before she felt his boxers.

Sam decided to make a bold move and put her hands inside of Danny's boxers. Sam started rubbing her hand alongside his member. Danny broke off the kiss and Sam thought she had done something wrong.

"Why did you stop? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, really, Sam. It's just I'm going to be able to last very long if you keep doing that."

"Oh."

Danny looked at Sam's chest, and asked, "Can I?"

Sam simply nodded and Danny took off her top. Sam tried to cover herself up, but Danny stopped her before she could.

"Don't you ever try to cover yourself up in front of me. You're beautiful, you know that, right?"

"Okay, if you say so…"

"I'm serious, Sam."

"I know, I'm just playing around, Danny."

"I really do love you, Sam…"

"Same here."

Danny started to kiss Sam's neck, resulted in a hickey. Danny started placing kisses from her neck area to her chest area. Danny started sucking on her nipple.

There was no way of telling of far this situation would have gone if their other best friend, Tucker Foley, walked into Sam's backyard, where the pool was located.

"Um, what are you guys doing?"


	6. ALERT!

**IMPORTANT!**

Go to my profile, and vote for my poll.

I want to know which incomplete story I should complete first.

The choices are:

iLove You

Liar, Cheater, Skank

Pretending

**Go now! If you guys vote, I won't have any reason to _not_ to finish any of my stories. =]**

_--xxothfanxx_


	7. Another ALERT

Hey Guys! Sorry you haven't heard from me in such a long time. Just as I was writing a chapter, my computer decides not to work anymore! Anyway, I'm getting a new computer sometime tomorrow. I might try to write a chapter (or more) tonight but since I am tired and my back **really** hurts, I might not. I **will** get at least one chapter out before I have to go to school (September 9).

Which reminds me, don't expect a chapter after school starts. I might be able to write on weekends but I usually I want to relax on them. Well, I have made up my mind.

There will only be one more chapter for iLove You.

I still am undecided about finishing my other two stories.

See you later!

PS: Seddie rocks!

--xxothfanxx


End file.
